regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 094
Recap ]] Lady Finn enters Shenanigans and is directed by Desmond to the party. She asks the party to escort her Darsis to see the Rock Show for 55 gold each. Kyla overhears the neighbouring adventuring party is also heading to Darsis for the Rock Show for a Old Man. The party leave Bergshire and head westward. While travelling Kel The Wrok spots a Jaguar. The Jaguar leaps before Kel Howard's entangle spell goes off. The Wrok then slay the Jaguar brutally. Lady Finn insists that they take the head as a trophy. After The Wrok cuts the head off, and Howard places it in his pull-cart. At the end of the first day the party the party get to the edge of the Forest and reach the Illadrian Crest. The party camp at the edge of the forest with other campers. Someone has set up a stall selling ale. Lady Finn orders some wine and ends up with a very poor quality drink. During the night Howard casts Stone Shape to create a 6-Foot high pillar of stone. In the morning Lady Finn is impressed with the stone pillar and takes a sample. The brewer comes over to the pillar and decides to use it as the centre of his shop. The party crosses the plains without incident. When the party are a couple of miles outside of Darsis they happen across Bruhilda the Gem Merchant whose wagon has a broken wheel. Bruhilda was transporting gems & rocks to the Rock Show, including one rock that is entirely unidentified and will be put up for auction at the show. Howard tries to create a new stone wheel with Shape-Stone, but it falls apart. The party then transfer the goods in the wagon into Howard's pull-cart, and they together go into Darsis. The party arrive at the Rock Show, with the show officially starting tomorrow. Lady Finn goes around to look at the fair. The Wrok finds a merchant who will be selling Combat Rocks tomorrow. There is also a vendor selling exquisite stone statues of all the gods. Howard buys a statue of Womaatoar for 10,000 copper. The next day the party turn up to the Rock Show properly. They go to the event where Bruhilda's Unique Stone is being examined by experts. Howard casts Detect Magic and finds none. The Wrok goes to the stall and finds the Combat Rock and finds it does +1 damage over his rock. There is then an outcry, the party investigate and find Bruhilda's Unique Stone has been stolen. Kyla suspects the other group from Shenanigans. Bruhilda says she was distracted then the Unique Stone was gone. The Wrok spots 5 suspicious people wearing brown and yellow cloaks. The party follow them. Kyla goes from rooftop to rooftop, with the Wrok using his magic shoes to walk up the walls to get from rooftop to rooftop. The party see the strangers go into a building. The party gather outside and then Howard then bursts the door open and ends up inside the tavern. The tavern owner denies that 5 people just came into the building and demands the party leave. The Wrok then comes in last, and the owner asks him, as a Knight, to escort the party out, and The Wrok agrees. After The Wrok gets the party out of the Tavern he spider-climbs up the side of the tavern to look in the upstairs windows of the tavern. Lady Finn is outraged how she was treated by The Wrok, and complains to the bouncer. Howard keeps an eye out. The Wrok hides around the corner on the wall when he is spotted. Kyla disguises herself so she can enter back into the tavern. Inside the tavern Kyla discovers it is a thieves den. Kyla uses theives cant to let the bartender know she is available for thievery work. She is assigned a room upstairs to wait. While in the room Kyla hears someone fake snoring in the next room over to hide something. Kyla checks the upstairs and doesn't find the people they are after. Kyla returns to the party in the allyway and reports in. The party suspect a secret basement. Howard casts Mind Read and reads the bartender's mind and confirms the thieves are in the basement. You get to the basement down a hatch behind the bar. The party get 2 rooms in a inn across the road. Kyla returns to her room in the theieves den. Howard then casts Zone of Truth in the Criminal Bar from the Allyway outside. Panic breaks out in the tavern and the thieves flee from the zone. Some thieves enter the allyway and confront the party. A thief stabs Lady Finn, then she stabs him back with her rapier, then The Wrok finishs off the theif. Kyla drops some caltrops behind the horse. Howard casts Stoneshape to create a hole down into the basement. Lady Finn goes down the hole and sees the thieves. Howard then goes down. In the basement is the Old Man and the other group from Shenanigans. The Old Man flees out of the basement. The Wrok allows the other group to flee after he has captured the Old Man. The other group agrees to this. Kyla tackles the Old Man. Lady Finn find the Unique Stone on the Old Man. The town guard arrive to all the chaos. The Wrok, using his knight status, hands over the Old Man for thievery, and Lady Finn backs it up with her nobility. The town guard arrest the old man and leave with him. Lady Finn rides out of town with the Unique Stone, not returning it to Bruhilda. Experience * 1000 exp each * Kyla levels to level 2 ** Max HP +1 Significant NPCs * Bruhilda - Female Human Gem Merchant in her Early 30s, transporting Rocks to Darsis to the Rock Show. * Old Man - Hired the other party from Shenanigans Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes